Fishing
Fishing is a side activity that allows the player to capture fish from rivers and oceans. When equipped with a fishing rod and bait, the player can approach designated Fishing Spots and cast a line into the water. Fishes caught can be used for Cooking, Gifting or rearing. __TOC__ Controls #To cast a line, the player needs to approach a designated fishing spot and press the Left Mouse Button. #*The player consumes a fishing bait and 6 stamina points upon each cast. #When a fish bites onto the hook, use the left-mouse button to start reeling. #Hold the left-mouse button to reel the line. #While reeling, move the mouse left or right in correspondence to keep the bubble on the fish. When the angle is too large, the tension will turn red. When the bubble is on or near the fish, the tension will decrease. #Continue reeling until the fish is captured. #Avoid making the red bubble fill the transparent bubble. If it does, the line snaps and the fish will escape. Rods and bait Catches Fish= |-| Others= Fishing Spots In My Time at Portia, it is only possible to fish in certain places where fish are pooled together swimming in circles. These are called Fishing Spots. There are currently 8 of these spots to choose from with a specific assortment of fish in each one. Some fishing spots are not available right away and require progression along the story missions to access. All areas can drop a Golden Ring. Here is a convenient map of the fishing spot locations and rarity of each fish type per spot: This map and tables below are accurate as of version: Alpha 7.0.100427 (June 22nd 2018) River= The Starter fishing spot is just north of the bridge to Amber Island. It contains the easiest and least valuable fish. The Player Character can fish there anytime after crafting a Beginner's Fishing Rod and finding Caterpillars for bait. |-| Harbor= The fishing spot north of Portia Harbor is along the coast, just east of the road. It contains more difficult and valuable fish, but can reached early. The Player Character can fish there anytime after crafting a Beginner's Fishing Rod and finding Caterpillars for bait. |-| Western Beach= The fishing spot west of Portia Harbor is along the coast, just south of the Illusion Bunnys. It contains more difficult and valuable fish, but can reached early, as the Illusion Bunnys are not aggressive. The Player Character can fish there anytime after crafting a Beginner's Fishing Rod and finding Caterpillars for bait; although, without transportation it would take several hours. |-| Waterfall= The Waterfall fishing spot is a ways north the starter spot, far east of Portia, under the waterfall dividing the plains from the Desert. It also contains an easy to catch and low value fish, the Golden Salmon; however, it also contains the Goliath, which is the most difficult and the most valuable fish currently available, despite being available early. The Player Character can fish there anytime after crafting a Beginner's Fishing Rod and finding Caterpillars for bait. |-| Amber Island= The Amber Island fishing spot is on the Amber Island southeastern shore. It also contains easy to catch and low value fish. The Player Character can fish there anytime after completing the mission Bridge to Amber Island. The island can be reached once the bridge is built, even if the mission is not turned in. |-| Collapsed Wasteland= The Collapsed Wasteland fishing spot is on south side of a low lying lake in the center of the Collapsed Wasteland. It contains difficult to catch and high value fish, despite being available early in the game. It can also be difficult to reach, as it is surrounded by hostile enemies. The Player Character can fish there anytime after the Collapsed Wasteland is opened. The Collapsed Wasteland becomes available after the mission Hazardous Ruins, which is started by approaching the Collapsed Wasteland gate after Spring 17 of the first year. |-| Desert River= The Desert River fishing spot is far north of the desert along the highest point of the river, just northwest of the Wind Turbines. It contains the most difficult to catch and extremely value fish. The desert river spot is the most valuable location on average that is currently available. The Player Character can fish there anytime after completing the mission The Portia Bridge. The desert can be reached once the bridge is built, even if the mission is not turned in. This fishing spot is the furthest from the Workshop and can require the majority of a day to get there without the aid of a horse. |-| Oasis= The Desert Oasis fishing spot is far north of the Desert dig site, just east of the Wind Turbines. It is the most varied site, containing both the Golden Salmon, which is easy to catch and low value and the King Salmon, which is an extremely difficult and very valuable fish. The desert oasis spot is unique, in that it also has Emperor Blade Fish, but no normal Blade Fish. This is most likely a bug, as it also does not contain Emperor Golden Salmon. The Player Character can fish there anytime after completing the mission The Portia Bridge. The desert can be reached once the bridge is built, even if the mission is not turned in. This fishing spot can be reached in reasonable time with the aid of the digsite Dee-dee Stop. Rearing Fish Fishes can be reared in the Fish Display. Dough and Bug Eggs are the two different fish food currently offered. Fishes needs to be fed daily. Tips for Fishing *Stay close to the water as much as possible, this can help to reduce the lenght of fishing. Category:Mechanics